A Suffering Bride
by PHYSCHOCHIC3
Summary: Guy gives Allan a choice, marry him or die. So, in order to get more information out of the Deputy to give to Robin, Allan agrees to marry the dark man...


**JUST AN IDEA THAT CAME TO ME (EVEN IF IT'S NOT HISTORICALLY CORRECT). I LIKE THESE TWO TOGETHER A LOT MORE THAN ANY OTHER COUPLE ON THE SHOW. OK, SO, I HAVEN'T SEEN THIS SHOW FOR LIKE A LONG TIME, SO I MAY HAVE FORGOTTEN SOME STUFF...I SHOULD WATCH IT AGAIN ACTUALLY... **

**ANYWAY, HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

Suffering Bride-by PS

Fate was a cruel thing, and Allan A Dale knew this better than just about anyone.

This employer had come to him just a few days before, telling him of a plan that Allan had little choice but to think of.

Guy's plan was that he would marry Allan, so that he could have a 'wife' that would be more loyal than his last conquest, Marian. Allan had frozen at this statement, and was confused beyond belief.

But, it didn't seem that Guy cared, or noticed, as he had simply turned on his heel and left the room again, as though nothing had happened.

Except, it did happen.

Now, in this small, cramped room, Guy was back again, cornering him and demanding an answer. And what choice did Allan have? With this new marriage he could gain new information about the Sheriff that could be passed on to Robin and the rest of the group. It was perfect, except for the part where Allan would be hitched for life, but he supposed he could work past that.

So, he agreed. And suffered in doing so…

The wedding was brief and quick; Allan had dressed in a new white kidskin outfit, while Guy had worn his usual black leathers. The 'I do's' were uttered quietly in the small congregated church, and the words had tasted sour on Allan's tongue, but, as usual, he ignored them.

The meal that followed afterwards was nice, Allan supposed. There was all sorts of food, but he was so nervous that he barely ate more than a few bites.

What if Guy found out that he had only married him for information? What if he tried to kill him in their marriage bed that very night? His anxious thoughts were put to an end when the Deputy grabbed his hand and squeezed, standing up and taking Allan up with him.

All thoughts had been vanquished from his mind now. They were going up the stairs…

Their new shared bedroom was dark inside, with only a few candles lit, along with a steady fire churning in the hearth. Allan strode over to the fire as Guy shut the door heavily behind them and bolted it.

That made Allan's stomach flip.

Slowly, he turned his upper body to look at the darker man, those pale eyes staring headily into his own in the shadows, his hands clenching back and forth in those gloves, making the leather creak.

The motions made Allan gulp, And that made those pale eyes widen.

Then, it was both over with and starting at the same time.

Guy was on him in an instant, picking up the shorter man and flinging him onto the bed; Allan bouncing slightly at the sudden motions. Guy crawled up after him, yanking off his jacket and undoing the laces on his breeches.

Once he reached Allan he flipped him over onto his stomach and wrenched off his pants to settle around his knees. Allan sobbed dryly as Guy entered him swiftly with no preparation.

It burned.

Allan focused on not feeling anything as his new husband thrust back and forth inside of him, eventually spilling his seed into the virgin tight opening, Allan simply lying there without ever finding release of pleasure for himself.

He didn't move as the bed bounced, signaling that Guy was moving, and he didn't move even when Guy blew out the candles and climbed back into bed with him. He simply closed his eyes and tried to imagine that he was alone…

He could not move the next day.

The pain was so fierce that he had to send for healing herbs and mixtures so that he could properly cleanse himself and find some relief from the pain.

The tea that the maids brought back did help some, and once he had some food he felt a little better.

He did nothing though, simply stared up at the ceiling, or out the window, with thoughts racing around in his mind.

Finally, when night hit and he could no longer see anything outside, he ordered for a bath, and, with some help from the maids, descended into the steaming water with only a hiss that escaped his lips.

The hot water felt good on his aching muscles, and soon he felt relaxed enough to close his eyes and simply rub at his skin with some soap.

Suddenly though, his relaxed state of mind was ruined when the door was slammed open and his husband strode in, looking far angrier than Allan had ever seen him.

He stared at the black-haired man, "what happened?"

The Deputy glared at him slightly, turning away again swiftly to pour himself some wine. After taking a few gulps he answered, "your friend, 'Sir' Robin Hood has seen it fit to steal from some of the Sheriff's merchants as they traveled here."

Allan didn't say anything at all, but perhaps that was the wrong thing to do.

Guy turned on him, "do you have nothing to say? Perhaps this means that you aided them in their thievery!"

Allan looked down at the rippling water, "alas, my lord, I have been abed all day, and have only gotten up just now to cleanse myself."

Something softened in the other man's eyes and he turned away to glare at the floor, "of course. Forgive me. You are obviously still sore from our consummation last night. I shall have someone bring you supper."

With that he left the room, leaving Allan to ponder what had just happened…

Life became a new routine for Allan.

In the morning he would wake up to find his husband gone, and would then break his fast alone; next, he would dress for the day, usually in the dark leathers that his old job required; then, he would go about trying to find out new information for Robin while looking like he was running errands for Guy.

At night he would eat supper with his husband, or, usually, alone. Then, he would go to bed…at night though, when the chamber was dark and semi-warm Guy would come in, after finishing more work, and would fuck Allan harshly before rolling over on to his side of the bed and promptly drifting off to sleep. It was times like these when Allan would stay awake and stare into the darkness, senseless.

He was scared of this new life, this life of a stranger; he wanted out. Wanted to go crawling back to Robin and have his approval once more. Betraying the archer was a grievous mistake, but, marrying Guy was even worse. Half the time, he didn't know if his husband would fuck him or kill him. Sometimes, it was hard to distinguish the two from one another.

He was constantly sore, as Guy always entered him dry and roughly, always seeking to find his own release and never caring for Allan's pleasure.

Honestly, Allan didn't know if the man cared about him at all, or if he just wanted someone to be by his side and obey him with no questions asked. Except, Allan wasn't stupid, he was clever, and would ask questions if he damned well pleased.

One night, after Guy had planted his seed into Allan's tight hole, the smaller man remained on his stomach and crossed his arms to use as a pillow. "Where do you go when you work at night?"

His husband stiffened beside him, pausing his motion's for a moment before rolling over onto his side, away from Allan. "That is none of your concern," he answered, his voice cold and hard.

But Allan would not be deterred, "yes it is. If you're seeing whores then I would like to know what I'm doing wrong." He didn't give a fig truly, but it was enough to rile the other man.

Guy sat up, taking his upper body weight on his elbows and turning halfway to face Allan, his face grim, "you satisfy me well enough husband. I seek business about that damned Robin Hood, if you must know. The Sheriff needs information on his whereabouts, and I go to find him answers on his inquiries."

Allan blinked, feeling strangely vulnerable. After Robin Hood? That cursed Sheriff again?

"I could help," he said quietly, "people might not recognize me, and I could find out information for you." He could give Guy false information, just close enough to the truth so that he wouldn't die from the results, but, he could lead him away from the supposed traitor.

Guy stared at him, eyes piercing, before suddenly moving and kissing Allan smack on the mouth. They hadn't done that much; Guy preferred him on his stomach during sex, so they hardly kissed at all. In fact, Allan couldn't think of a time before, except at the wedding, where they had kissed.

It was nice though.

Guy's stubble burning him and those chapped lips pressing against his own; making him hot in places that he had not been warm in for a while, never with Guy before.

Before he knew it, he was on his back, his arms around Guy's shoulders, one of his hands twining his fingers in the dark long locks of the Deputy. He licked at his husband's lips, wanting to get inside and taste that gorgeous mouth. When had Guy become so attractive?

All questions fled from his mind though when his husband stroked at his thigh, cradling it within his coarse palm and moving it up to bend towards Allan's chest. The breath was pushed from his lungs as Guy moved back from his lips and went to lean between his legs.

His opening was still tight, but with Guy's previously ingrained seed it was easier to open up. Allan groaned as his husband's fingers pushed into that tight heat and stretched him open, something else he had never done before.

Soon though, too soon, Guy removed his fingers and held them up to Allan's mouth, "suck."

Mystified, Allan let the fingers enter his mouth and nearly gagged in surprise at the heady taste. A mixture of Guy's essence and himself rested on his tongue. Guy quickly removed his fingers though, and fanned his fingers on each of Allan's spread thighs. Then, he thrust.

The first movement was so deep it stroked at a spot within Allan that had him keening, a noise that Guy seemed to like since he did the movement again and again, abusing that glorious spot, and making Allan moan as such that he had never done before.

Allan was surprised when he found his own release, his seed coating both he and his husband's stomach as he cried out, his inner muscles clenching and making Guy bite at his shoulder with his own pleasure.

Allan laid there, feeling the last of Guy's seed make it's way into his belly before the darker man pulled out and rolled to the other side, their sides still brushing.

"You amaze me," Guy said, looking down at him, his pale eyes almost reverent as he gazed at Allan.

Allan said nothing, simply swallowed and took in deep steady breaths, trying to calm his racing heart. The problem was, he could feel his husband's own racing heart from where the other man rested against him.

I'm compromised, Allan thought as he licked his lips and turned his head to study Guy's face, I've fallen for the enemy.

But it was alright, because Guy seemed to be in the same boat with him…

**WELL...THEY MIGHT, SORT OF, KIND OF, FALL OR BE IN LOVE...**

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! SORRY IF YOU DIDN'T! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
